The Handsome Stranger
by Lissa Dragomir
Summary: When Edward Cullen and his family move to the town of Melbourne from Alaska where he meets the talented Bella Swan at her parents pub, will they see each other again and will feelings other than friendship grow between them?
1. The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**EPOV (yay! – Not)**

We were all driving to our new home from the Melbourne Airport. I hadn't really wanted to move from Alaska all the way to Melbourne but anywhere is better than living next to Tanya. I still don't understand why she thinks I'm interested - you would think it would sink it into her unbelievably thick skull that I do NOT like her. _No seriously I bumped heads with her last month and was knocked out for an hour and a half._

I looked around the exterior of our new home and smiled, Esme had done it again. She had shown us pictures of the house before she had renovated the whole thing and it looked great. I walked past large sliding doors leading outside and saw a pool about a quarter of the size of the yard. I went out of the kitchen and into the living room and saw my piano; I ran up to it and gave it a hug, just as Emmett walked into the room. He laughed and said, " Hey Jasper come and look at this Edward has finally snapped!" As Jasper came running in I quickly made up an excuse. "Umm, I was just polishing it, because it was a bit dirty, you know, cant have a dirty piano it wrecks you're playing" I laughed nervously hopefully that worked, "Right Edward, sure you were _polishing_ your piano" Jasper said. Emmett smacked him across the head and said, " God, Jasper, of course that's what you do when a pianos dirty, how dumb can you get" they walked out of the room and I smiled and followed. Emmett is so dumb, I thought. I walked up the stairs and into my room; the walls were painted my favourite colour **(sorry for the cliché and unoriginal colour :P) **a golden brown colour.

Emmett called up the stairs " Hey Edward, do you want to go into town and look around with me?" I agreed since there was nothing better to do, I ran downstairs and got into my Volvo- Emmett had wanted to take his Jeep but reminded him that we couldn't go around scaring people already. He got in beside me and we drove off, after driving around for a while we arrived at the pub Emmett asked me to stop. . After a super long argument that ended in him kissing me, we began walking, a girl rushed past me and suddenly tripped I quickly caught her and as she turned to thank me I really looked at her she looked to be around my age and had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I was still staring at her when Emmett snickered; I shook my head and let her stand up. She turned and walked through the door, I quickly slipped through just as the door was about to close and locked it so Emmett couldn't get in. I watched the girl as she wove through the tables until she got to the stage at the back of the room; she jumped up and grabbed a guitar. She addressed the crowd saying " Hey everyone thanks for coming today, we are going to play 'Set Fire to the Rain'

**(A/N Sorry that this chapter is so short but next time I will try and make the chapter longer. Also I need a name for the band so if you have any suggestions please put them in your reviews or email me. Thank you so much and please keep the reviews coming. P.S If you find any mistakes I am very sorry and I will edit it and repost the chapter. )**


	2. Phase 1: The Emmster Stage 1

**Chapter 2**

**Talent and School**

**EPOV**

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you're here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught, must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watch it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time  
The last time, oh, oh!

Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

Her voice was a sinful mix of the blues, jazz and soul leaving me breathless as I stood staring at her from the middle of the room, not paying any attention to Emmett who was writing messages on the fogged up window.

**BPOV **

We played songs up until the pub closed; the man that had helped me was still standing in the middle of the room. As I was walking out I glanced back and saw the body builder guy from outside waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Whoa you got it bad dude," I heard him say. I wonder what they were talking about? By now I was almost at my Saab Salomon hybrid car. I just call it my high-tech thingamabob. Just as I unlocked my car the confused looking guy ran up to me. As he got closer I noticed he was pretty hot. My eyes were drawn to his super weird yet amazing red bronze coloured hair. His eyes were a startling green; In the short time I hadn't seen him (only 2 minutes) he had somehow managed to get a picture of my band and me on his t-shirt. He was wearing navy blue jeans underneath the band t-shirt, "Wait!" he gasped as he neared me. I turned to him. "How did you get a picture of me and my band on your shirt? We don't even sell merchandise," I said confused. "Can I have your number?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Hmmm…

**EMPOV**

While Edward was talking to the girl of his dreams I noticed a nerdy kid inching toward her awesome car. He was inching forward, crouched on the ground when I noticed his weird outfit. He was wearing pants about ten sizes too big with Dora the explorer underwear over them. His top like clothing looked like he had borrowed one of his mum's old dresses (tucked into the underwear) with a little napkin draped around his neck (that looked like it was choking him) and had a **B** written on it in what looked like tomato sauce. _Weird doesn't even describe it,_ I thought. _Even I, the Emmster wouldn't wear that and that's saying something. I had once ran into a bra shop and asked if they could fit my size while wearing only loafers (they were supposedly former gofers), and some random's underwear that I'd stolen off them. _

While I had an hour-long conversation with myself I noticed that everyone else had gone home except for Edward who was still staring at the spot where the girl had been standing. The weirdest thing was that the nerd kid was still crouching there and muttering to himself while his tape recorder played the batman theme song. I took two giant but quiet steps towards him and heard "Go for it Mike its already open all you have to do is drive away. Jessica will definitely go out with me now that I won't have to have my grandma with me anymore-" his muttering didn't stop, eventually I grew tired and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He looked up at me and a wet patch formed on his underwear, I gave him my fiercest glare and suddenly there was a horrible smell I have a feeling he shit his pants. I now held him at arm's length to get away from the smell.

"Do you have to wear nappies or something?" I asked disgustedly. Edward had finally snapped out of his phase and was now gasping for breath from laughing so much. I heard Mike muttering something that sounded a lot like "My Grandma was supposed to change me but she was running late to bingo." "Alright I've had enough of you and your oddness. It's even too much for me, the Emmster." "Oddness isn't a word." He mumbled back. "Oh really? Because you would know even though you have problems in your pants." He went bright red. I glanced down at his pants and noticed they were completely wet and dripping, they even looked a lot bigger. Anyway I had had enough of him stinking everything up so I chucked him against his granny car and he smashed through it. He ended up landing in something brown that had come out of his pants. The windows were completely splattered with it and I quickly ran away from the mess.

**EPOV (outside the pub, Emmett is talking to himself)**

I could tell that she was thinking quite hard, "Hmmm… Um I have to get home to cook my mum and dad dinner, you know they would die of food poisoning if they had to cook themselves." She turned and got in her awesome car and left me standing there, still staring dreamily at the spot she had been just moments before. The rest of the night went by in a blur but I faintly remember something to do with Emmett, a really nerdy looking kid and laughing until I dropped onto the ground.

I got up in the morning and got ready for my new school, Melbourne High. I put on my jeans and my totally awesome new band t-shirt and walked downstairs. By the time I had finished Jasper and Emmett were ready. We got out the door and into my silver Volvo as I drove to school I asked Emmett what was with that nerdy kid the day before. He retold the story not leaving out the detail, which included me acting like an absolute idiot in front of that beautiful girl. What is she going to think of me now, or worse will she ever answer my question? I looked over my shoulder for a second and saw Emmett trying to persuade Jasper to help him get that random nerdy kid from last night at school **(he looked him up on Google, he just typed in nerdiest kid in Melbourne roflwtsdmc)** when we arrived at school I overheard Jasper agreeing at least for a little while….

**EMPOV**

While Edward was driving I spoke to Jasper about the nerdy kid I found yesterday. "Jazz, you gotta help me! I hate this kid so much and I need a prank partner!" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "SUCCESS!" I yelled making Edward jump. When we arrived at school I had an idea. (You know me it's always evil) "Jazz we needa go get supplies," I whispered. Edward glanced suspiciously at us before I ran over to him and snatched his keys before getting back in the car. Jasper was right behind me. "EMMET! NO!" I heard Edward yell, but it was too late. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, making sure to smash the nerdy car I saw from yesterday. It was already missing the roof but oh well. As I looked in the side mirror I saw Edward running after the car before falling on the ground crying. We didn't stop driving until we reached the supermarket. Me and Jasper ended up buying, sunglasses, disinfectant, gas mask, body suit, cakes, ice and fish bait. We both hurried home to tweak with some objects. We worked for an hour straight (which is a long time for me) and we finally had what we needed. This was going to be fun and very, very evil….

**EPOV**

I walked into the office and saw the girl from the day before sitting on the couch outside what looked to be the principal's office, I turned and saw that the constipated looking receptionist was staring at me with lust filled eyes, I shuddered and the girl sitting down laughed. She was wearing skinny leg jeans; the left side of the pants were a red tartan-looking thing and had a white patch with a stenciled outline of a girl and 5 zips, the other side was black with 3 zips and another white patch with a skull and cross bones. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had 'bullet for my valentine' on it. I sat down and asked " so what are you here for?" she answered, "Umm… well I was skating in the halls with my friend Rosalie and I ran into the Vice principal and yeah that's the whole story practically… and, oh yeah my friend Alice and Me were spray painting the girls bathroom mirror. And our English teacher Miss Carrigg came in and because she hates me she told me to go to the principal's office. " Oh, well anyway you never did give me an answer to my question last night." "Yeah well you see-" she was cut off by the principal's personal secretary saying that the principal was ready to see her. I sighed realizing that now that the girl was gone I'd have to go and get my schedule from the constipated receptionist, I got up of the couch and went up to the desk, "Um I'm new here and I need my schedule, so if you please hand it over!" "Sur ya can sweet stoof, righ' after you come 'ere an' kiss mi!" she said in this strange hillbilly voice "Umm no thanks" she laughed, it sounded like yerkel, yerkel

I saw my schedule on her desk; I took a step forward and grabbed it but before I could step back she was practically sucking my face off, I yanked her head off my face as I felt her tongue graze my bottom lip. "I'm not even going to bother saying thank you because you do not deserve it." I ran out of the building screaming while going to the guy's bathroom and rinsing out my mouth one million times. My mouth still didn't feel clean enough, so I sprayed disinfectant in my mouth. The day passed quickly and when I got home I was in for a surprise...

**JPOV (YAY!)**

Edward opened the garage and we turned around. Smoke was billowing out of the room and Edward looked like he might explode...

**(A/N I am going to go over the BPOV from last chapter but in EPOV and those of you who have been waiting for the answer to the question he asked her… Also sorry we got a bit carried away with the Mike and **_**Emmster**_** situation. Also /I have reviewed all our other chapters and Have changed where they live to Melbourne because both of us live and actually know things about the place. All Emmett and Jasper parts will always be written by theforgottencreatures!) **


End file.
